


Take the Shot

by taibhrigh



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and a sniper rifle...proof that he's more than a tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.

~~~***~~~

Jensen shifted slightly to the right, that one tiny shuffle meant he now had to move and somehow plump up and adjust the sandbag he had his wrist and the butt of the rifle on without moving the gun. He wasn't sure how he had gotten talked into this, but he was betting it was Cougar's fault...or Roque's. This definitely felt more Roque-like.

He was lying in the mud, rain still pouring around him and it was getting cold and he was tired of being wet. He glanced through the scope of Cougar's secondary SR-25 at the last three rows of five cans.

Jensen was not a sniper. He was a good shot, very good actually just not sniper quality. And nowhere near Cougar's range.

There had been fifty cans set out at ten distances. The first couple of rows had been a snap and he'd hit five for five each time. It had also barely been raining at the time. Then the rain had brought a breeze and started falling heavier. The next two rows went down the same way but at a much slower pace. He'd reloaded before Row Five and that was when he missed his first target. Twice. Row Six had been worse, he also couldn't see much because Mother Nature had a dark ass sense of humor and he'd swear that she was in on this.

He reloaded again before Row Seven. Row Seven was a bust. He'd hit all the targets but also had to use all the ammo in the clip to do it. Not a shining example of awesome.

Row Eight was where he was now. He'd had to adjust his position again and now he was trying to get his bearings. At least the rain was letting up some. What he really wanted was a hot shower. A long hot shower. Food. Yummy hot food and coffee.

"Shoot the fucking gun," Roque demanded through the comms. "All you have to do is pull the damn trigger."

"Shut up," he muttered while still looking through the scope. Yep, this had been Roque's idea. He remembered now. It was another _‘let's test the new guy’_. He was just a tech. Even if he had been with the team for half a year and eight missions. Roque was an ass.

"Jensen!"

Jensen ignored Roque.

"Roque," a soft, accented voice that sounded as if it was giving a warning came over the comm.

"You just don't want him to damage your gun."

"The gun will be fine," came Cougar's soft reply to Roque's bait.

There was a chuckle that Jensen recognized as Pooch's. "Besides you've already lost the bet you had with Clay."

Jensen breathed in and out.

"Either shoot the damn rifle or call it quits," Roque demanded. 

He couldn't see Row Ten at all and went back to looking at Row Eight. "Shut up, Roque," he said.

Jensen had been proud of himself. He'd stayed quiet the whole time he'd been out here until his first muttered _shut up_ to Roque. His inner dialogue had been running nonstop the whole time but he'd not spoken. Proof that he could actually be quiet when he wanted too.

Roque was ruining his calm. And that meant he was back to noticing the mud and all the places mud shouldn't be.

"I should really make you try and hack a satellite you ass. See how you like being picked up by Homeland. If you could even get that far. I mean, you are constantly getting locked out of your laptop and I don't even want to know what you did to your server account. It's like you touch a computer and it just tries to run away from you. You and Clay alike. You technophobes.

"And Pooch you have no right to laugh. I heard you trying to get Jolene to help you. She texted me because you didn't want to admit to the whole _I spilt oil on my laptop_. Why did you even have the laptop under the jeep with you in the first place? Unless you were being shot at but since this was on base I know that's not what happened."

"How come he's not picking on Cougar?" Pooch asked.

"Because Cougs can actually use his laptop. Even knows how to put a DVD in the itty bitty little slot to play a movie."

Rows Eight and Nine were done and in ten shots.

Jensen tried to find Row Ten again. "Seriously, what color are the little specks called cans supposed to be for this last row because if they're really out there I don't see them."

"Yellow," Cougar said with a soft chuckle.

"Huh. Yellow."

Jensen fired and took out the only tiny yellow speck he saw. At least he was almost positive he took it out. Something popped into the air seconds after he fired. "That's it folks. If there are four more of those then we have to wait until the rain stops cause I'm not seeing any more and Mother Nature's opened the sprinklers on full again."

Jake shifted and began packing up the stuff he had with him. He was careful with Cougar's rifle. The rest he just tossed into one of the pockets of his backpack. Five minutes later he was down the hill and walking towards the rest of the Losers. Cougar reached out and took the gun from him.

"I was going to clean that," he said.

Cougar shook his head. 

Jensen wasn't sure if Cougar not wanting him to clean the gun was a good or bad thing. Well, it was bad for the gun, but was it good or bad for him? As if sensing something, and with Cougar that was probably true, the other man offered him a small smile before saying, "You did better than they expected and I'll clean the gun while you shower. Then we're going for steak. Roque's paying."

"Shower. Warm clothing. Steak. When do we leave?"

Clay pointed in the direction of their borrowed housing. "You have twenty, Jensen," Clay said gruffly."And no singing in the shower!"

Jensen was in the shower in less than two minutes and singing in three. He ignored the shouted _Jensen stop singing_ as he tried to use all the hot water.

He only spent ten minutes in the shower. Enough to get warm and get rid of all the mud and dirt. He was lacing up his shoes when he realized that this had all been some bet between Clay and Roque. Maybe Pooch but he wasn't sure.

"Whatever you are planning," Cougar said from where he lounged on the bed in their shared room, "can wait until after Roque has paid for dinner."

Jensen looked up and nodded. "Fair enough," he said. "And thanks for letting me borrow Ethel."

"I would not have let you use her if I thought you could not do it."

"I know," Jensen replied, smiling. "Thanks still. Now let's go see how much we can order since Roque is footing the bill."

He grabbed his glasses and followed Cougar out of the room. Plans already forming in his head. He'd just have to save them for after. 

Steak now. Mischief later.

**~end~**


End file.
